Cold Relations
"Late Nights early mornings Naaza". Sub-Zero said standing at the zenith of the castle that took residence among their floating island known as Cube II, the island drifted stealhtly among the midnight sky hovering well above the earth's surface. This altitude measured where he believed he was in life, the pinnacle of a plan of maddness that he was apart of and carrying out. Fighting alongside the monsters he was nearly bloodthirsty to hunt in the beginning, and the person he trusted the most, the sister of the demon that left the mark on him that couldnt be healed. How's that for irony. "Snowball its too early for that riddle me speech so if you got something you wanna do then just say it, I dont like to guess your intentions". Naazariya said impatiently tapping her foot on the rooftop of the castle, studing his face quickly hers began to light up. "I know that look, your tired of sitting on your ass up here and you ready to go make a move aren't you. So what will it be this time, you found another one of those towers we can fuck up? or maybe another council member who was arrogant enough to be alone.. OR--YOU." Naaza took a long pause, you found my fucking dragon didnt you??. Naaza ended knowing with that one she went too far. "Eassssyyyy killa, easyyyy". Sub-Zero said using his hands to calm down, he wasn't even gonna address the dragon situation, he had a better chance of not being arrested in plain council sight than finding that dragon. "I do have a few errands to run both of which are personal and off the Tartaros record books, one of which you will like the other well".his voice trailing off. "The other well what"? Naaza retorted, his orange skin seeming lit ablaze by the streaks of fire that ran through the crimson of her hair. Oh no dont tell me its some of those things where you gotta run your mouth and do all the big brain planning shit, please say it aint so. Naaza said having a fear that this was it, but this one she would like caught her attention. "Besides the other thing I like what's in it for me" "If I just up and told you it would ruin the novelty of it so lets say it like this you bear with me the first job we got stop and I make the second one worth you while". Sub-Zero said lowering his voice, "its been quite sometime since we had one of our wild nights hasn't it". he said in a seductive tone, playing on Naaza's need as of late. He looked her dead in the eyes and allowed them to roam around her sunkissed dak orange complexion. Every once and while he allowed himself to get lost in the lust of her appeal, Naaza oozed sex appeal whether she did it on purpose or not. "Are you trying to tempt and flirt with me at the same time Cryomancer??, because if so its working like a fucking charm, damn it let's go". Naaza said jogging up to Sub-Zero and standing next to him, she was just an inch shorter than he was at 6 ft 4. "I'll bear with you on the first errand but I better this second one just better be euphoric because so help me if you teased me and got me worked up for nothing, trust me I will get your ass back. I want you to tell me everything on way the way there and I better fucking like it. Dont fuck around me with Devil Slayer" Naaza said defensively, she always know Raido to deleiver on his promises but her natures as rage, it pissed her off and made her stronger to think otherwise. "It makes me all tingly when you take control like that". Sub-Zero commented making a joke in a time Naaza was not joking. Look, just go with the flow as I make it happen, it'll become clesr when we get there. You focus on getting your mind right for what follows". Sub-Zero said as ice formed beneath his feet, as it did he began to hover into the ai and eventually flew downward toward the town of Neo Arcadia beneath them.. Their Target.... Hyakki Yagyō The headquarters of the Hyakki Yagyō was bustling with activity. It had been three years since the death of Nurarihyon and guild was finally starting to return to normal. Of course everyone was still sad about Nurarihyon's death, but nominating the new guild master two years ago has given them some normality. The new guild master was non other than Nurarihyon's most trusted ally, Tsuki Uintā. Even though she was officially a guild master she didn't act like it. She acted more like a substitute, which often confused the other members of the guild. This behavior of hers is because she was the only person in existence that actually knew what happened to the demon lord. Tsuki was currently sitting near the back of the guild hall and watching the other members of the guild with a glass of ice-cold water on the table in front of her. Sitting to her right was Gyūki Hoori, who is now second in command. Sitting to her left was Lilith, who had started to open up to the guild after Nurarihyon's death. She was about to take a sip of water when she sensed a cold presence right outside. Tsuki and Gyūki calmly stood up and glanced at each other. They had a feeling they knew who it was and they didn't like it. The last thing they needed was more trouble. After glancing at each other, Tsuki and Gyūki walked toward the main entrance of the guild hall and opened the door. Descending upon the area close to the ground he could see the doors opening, looks like they managed to sense the prescenese of the incoming part of both him and Naaza. Both didnt not even think to hide their aura, as hiding it would serve no purppose here. Landing they walked into the opened doors they were laid out in front of them. Walking past both Tsuki anbd Gyuki, Sub-Zeor nodding to both as a sign of respect. Naaza did everything in her power not to clobber Sub-Zero where he walked. He came here to run his mouth and she could feel it, her skin and blood ached at the thought of how long this would take. Sub-Zero sauntered forward with his usual slow steady bounce and he looked dead at the chair where he assumed his brother would be sitting at. "Hmm? alright so someone tell me where Itsy Bitsy is? I go through all the trouble of seeing my little baby brother and he isn't in his booster seat". Sub-Zero said kidding around looking at the others for confirmation on where he could be the purple vapor fuming off him as it would naturally. Naaza looked as frustrated as Sub-Zero looked confused. "Did I catch him napping by mistake"?? Gyūki glanced in Naaza's direction and almost instantly recognized her. Seeing her again brought back memories of his adventure with Otohime and Chione. He smiled slightly, remembering how Chione's child-like attitude would often annoy Otohime. Now that Chione was on his mind, he was surprised that she wasn't with Naaza. He thought that Naaza would use Chione to help find whatever it was she was hoping to find. When Gyūki heard Sub-Zero's words he didn't even bother trying to answer Sub-Zero because he knew that Tsuki wouldn't like that very much because of how touchy this subject was to her. "You have guts to say that name around her.", Gyūki thought to himself. Tsuki didn't respond to Sub-Zero at first, she simply gave him a very cold look. "Yeah, he's taking a nap ... six feet in the ground. I am the new guild master, so whatever business you had with him is my business now.", she said coldly. Sub-Zero caught the hint about the napping six feet under, he went unphased by this news as he honestly was not in a good place with any of his siblings to begin with. Only concerning of hiw was how his mother would talk it if she didnt already know. Damnnnnn he's dead, well explains why he dont ever call ot write me. Sub-Zero said leaving the subject as that. Turning his attention to the new appointed guild master he finished his statement, his slick green eyes mets her cold staring gaze at him. Business is a strong word, what I had for him or you now was a simple proposition one that I wanted to run pst you guys. Sub-Zero said looking among Gyuki and Lilith and Tsuki. Its not in my nature to be rude so let me remembe my home training, names Sub-Zero and- I know that chill anywhere. a voice rang out from the other room, soon following footsteps as he ran out into the open hallway. NaVarro dove through the doors and came face to face with the man who nearly put him on ice. You got some fucking nerve showing up here after what you did to me and then you brought that demon bitch here with you as well. Lilith!!! Thats him thats the guy who nearly froze me to death, the one who left me half frozen like I was road kill.. NaV said hyperventilating controling his anger. That is our other brother or what he has become now. NaV said looking over at Raido. His look changed drastically as did the demon that with him she had blonde hair last he saw her and Raido was not darkskin with green eyes. Raido you son a bitch you give me a good reason not you kick you ass all over this guild. Naaza controlled herself on the demon bitch comment and kept her silence, she didn't even spare NaVarro the words or breath to waste, he wasn't worth the time since he lacked the magic to even do damage to her. Plus she did say she would play nice, but she was only going to put up with that mouth of his for so long. Naaza wanted to do what Sub-zero clearly would not do, but out of respect for Sub-Zero she didnt. You know Nav for a fire mage you arent good at warm welcomes, but I can give you two reasons. One that is your mother too so that would make you the son of a bitch too and im sure you dont want mom hearing you say that, secondly with the way you fight do you'd just be trashing your own home. Mom raised us to take care of out things. Sub-Zero said mocking Nav's question answer for answer. No one likes a dumbass Raido.. Nav commented griding his teeth together, Raido had a way of getting in his head with those words. Yet everyone hates a dumbass. Sub-Zero retorted shrugging his shoulders. Looking dead at NaVarro who at this point was incensed with his witty lines. IVE HAD ENOUGH OF THAT SMART ASS MOUTH OF YOURS!!!!!. NaV's erupted into black flames crakcing the ground beneath him slightly. You dare come in out guild to make jokes like this is some casual meeting, Our brother is dead you fool, our family he was murdered and you were no where to be found you or Samara, how dare you come here in here and make light on the day near his murder. NaV yelled across the room to Raido. "I missed the part where im supposed to care".Sub-Zero answered coldy with no remorse or hesitation yet a small smile and huge shrug left his shoulders. He himself still wore the scar of when he his own family was nowhere to be seen to help him for 3-5 years. He felt no compassion for them, respect yes, but not remorse. The scar on his eye was all the reminder he needed. NaV grew quiet before his eyes went all white, rage consumed him!!!!! YOU BASTARD!!!!!! NaVarro dashed full speed ahead and was about to pass lilith to get to his brother. Sub-Zero made no moves and simply watched with the same cold green stare. He didn't come here to pick a fight with his brother nor deal with his shenanigans, not his fault NaV resorts to violence when his words fall short. "Is it to much to ask to know one patient person?", Gyūki muttered to himself, referring to NaVarro, Otohime, and Naaza. Gyūki has discovered over the years that he has terrible luck when it comes to meeting civilized people. Judging from how Sub-Zero just acted, Gyūki surmised that he would just be one other person on his list of uncivilized people. Lilith who was still sitting at the table watched NaVarro storm toward his brother. When she watched her student get angry she let out a soft sigh of what seemed to be annoyance. At first, Lilith didn't bother moving, allowing NaVarro to vent his frustration. However, when she saw NaVarro charge at his brother she decided that was enough. She used her incredible speed to seemingly teleport in front of NaVarro with her right hand cloaked in sorcery power. Once in front of NaVarro, she extended her hand, using the adjust path to negate all of the kinetic energy that was created by NaVarro running towards his bother. This allowed her to stop him in his place the moment he crashed into her hand. "How many times have I told you to control your anger?", she asked. Once NaVarro had been taken she walked in the opposite direction, grabbing NaVarro's collar so she can drag him with her. "I guess it is back to the basics.", Lilith muttered while walking away. Tsuki didn't even look at NaVarro during his burst of anger. It was times like this that made her wonder why Nurarihyon even wanted him in his guild. "What were you saying?", Tsuki asked once NaVarro was gone. Her voice was sounded patient and unbothered, as if she was completely ignoring what just happened. Naaza felt much better now that NaV was gone, she would have felt even better to feel his foot on his throat but beggers can be choosers, his noise aside she was Gyuki, one of the people she traveled with many years ago. Your the last person I expected to run into coming here, long time no see, where the other two thats usually with you, the angry water dragon and the snow one. Naaza said pointing over at Gyuki, a face she remembered and what not annoying to talk to she stopped her conversation to hear what Raido was going to say exactly. Following in Tsuki's foots step he too ignored the outburst. "That's why we couldn't have nice things growing up so my deepest apologies, that outburst aside I did not come here to stir feelings of angst nor do I have time for another dead sibling to break our mothers heart. I came to make you guys a deal and preserve this guild from the storm that is about to be cast on this country". Sub-Zero said calmy and smoothly to his fellow ice wielder. Tartaros is planning a massive attack on Neo Arcadian Magic Council Head quarters light guilds and dark guilds as well. Long time short the way anyone crazy enough to rise against us will be dumb enough to fall short. I came to secure a sense of neutrality as we have no quarrel with your guild that and my brother is here, theres no reason for your guild to get dragged into the war or the issues we have with the magic council. Sub-zero remarked folding his arms over his chest. Naaza was literally confused, she just watched Sub-zero literally pass of his brother death as if he were just someone else, yet he came here to ensure they would not get caught up in the maddness they were unleashing. She did not understand how he could be so icy, cold and indifferent, but then be kind and fair in a decision as if it worked on a switch. These actions amazed her each time, for each act that made him seem more demon, he equally showed his heart was human and fair. "I respect itsuki and though it may seem hard to believe I do the same for NaV, I couldn't put our mother through the pain of knowing her children were killing each other, I have no reason to kill them nor do I seek to. However do not misunderstand my intentions, the three of us share blood, but we are not brothers". I'm just not the bad guy NaVarro paints me out to be all the time." Subzero said in a smooth calm voice, the vapor trails leaving his mouth as he finished. What's your choice, ice Maiden. Gyūki was puzzled by Naaza's statement. Last time he talked to Chione she had said that she was going to help Naaza. “I thought Chione was with you.”, he responded. It was around this moment that Gyūki sensed the familiar presence of a draconic being coming their way. Judging from what he sensed, this being was not in a particularly good mood. The great Gyūki who is known to the physically strongest being in existence and the best martial artist shivered in fear for a split second. Tsuki thought about his offer for a second. She knew that the last thing this guild needed was to be in a war. Not only has Nurarihyon died, but Taiga as well. Granted, they all knew Taiga had been planning to have his sister kill him, but a death was still a death. “We won't interfere. However, I ask for only one thing. I request that you visit your Itsuki's grave. It will help keep NaVarro in line if he knows you cared enough to visit his grave.”, Tsuki requested. While Tsuki's request was out of the blue, she did have a reason for it. That reason is she had a feeling someone was at the grave, waiting for Sub-Zero. A person she and the rest of guild if they knew would do anything to see. Every word that Tsuki spoke seemed to cause the temperature to decrease. This decrease of temperature caused the dew that was created last night to turn into frost, appearing on the buildings and other surfaces around them. Throughout the entire guild, Tsuki was the only one who talked to and referred to Nurarihyon by his real name. "Nah she wasn't with me, I mostly stick around snowball over there, he keeps me entertained and amused, he has become a trigger for me in keeping me cool during some situations where bullshit happens and I get pissed. I find him soothing and interesting at times, he does this calm and cool thing but beneath it, the cryomancer is as much as a crazy bastard as I am, he just plays it safer". Naaza Said sniffing at the air, she knew that smell very well, it smelled like dragon The request in action itself was simple but the act of him doing it was the problem. The only family remember he still considered true family was his mother, she had a reason and excuse not to try to help him, they did not. One tried to help or visit him, they all left him as dead and thought nothing of it, with his freedom he sought to do the same. Howeverr for this proposition he would comply. He prided himself on keeping his word when given. A tempting offer, one that I am not a fan off due to some historical issues, but ah hell consider it done, ill pay my respects if it helps. Sub-Zero said finally decided to agree on the situation. For the sake of this proposition I also have something to give for many of the magic users so I will be in touch with you guys Via Super Archive, but first I need names. Sub-Zero aid typing on the holographic kepyboard that whined and glowed to life on the back of his forearm. "His grave is in the nearest park on top of a small hill. It's somewhat hidden, but it shouldn't take that along to find.", Tsuki informed. "There are a lot of members in this guild Sub-Zero, saying all of their names will take awhile. However, an Archive user is on her way here now. Once she arrives she can transfer the names to your mind.", Gyūki said aloud as well as in his head in the hopes that Otohime's telepathy through Archive was active. Apparently it was because after Gyūki spoke a loading bar appeared over Sub-Zero's head. As the loading bar filled up, Sub-Zero would learn more of the names that belonged to the mages of this guild and the mages who were affiliated with the guild, namely Otohime. When it finally filled up, Sub-Zero would have learned all of the names except for one: Lilith Demonblood. "Anything else you need?", Gyūki asked. Perfect now that I know how many mages are in the guild I can have my guildmate whip up some specilized X-balls for everyone who uses to still be able to make use of it. Sub-Zero said opening his hand, a large holographic globe visually came to life as the location he was at on the map became saved and loaded onto one of the presets he saved to return to. Turning his attention to Tsuki once more. I can't believe I didn't notice it before... Tsuki, Gyuki and Itsuki. All of your names rhyme. Sub-Zero said from nowhere and completely off point, think about it what are the chances three people run into each other and their names all rhyme like that. Naaza you know what im talking about right. Sub-zero said off his focus for a single commentary second, a trait that ran into his family well. You think I care? all I wanna know is where is the surprise you promised me I played nice with this negotiation shit and I kept my cool from wringing your brothers neck as an extra bonus, I want my fucking surprise and now because of that I want a little something extra, so the only thinking im doing is how exactly are you gonna compensate me. That is what I am thinking about and it better be good Devil Slayer!!!! Naaza roared at Sub-Zero, she did what he asked and played nice, but his brother ran up what patience she had for this. "Sometimes I wish patience grew on trees, or maybe it was something I could by or find of her. Naaza baby, R.E.l.A.X, calm down I got it covered, there no reason to get all hostile about it ju"- "If you make a ice pun and tell me too cool off so help me you'll be putting yourself back together from the pieces I leave you in. Dont you dare tell me to calm down I a"-Sub-Zero pressed a few buttons on his holographic key board showing Naaza a small hint of the surprise he has lined up for her being so patient, it went mentally to her as she was the words WMBF and Iceberg come across her mind. "Thats just the Tip of The Iceberg babe, wait to I get to take you there for our next date. Sub-Zero said instantly cooling her off without actualy saying it. He knew his partner well, you dont calm nature's rage with words you calm it down by directing it to a point to release on. The cool breeze quieted the flames of her rage for now and she was very content, almost completely satisfied and happy with what she was shown to the point she actually smiled. See Gyuki what I tell you, he keeps me calm he knows just what I need and how to show me a good time. Naaza said nodding her head in approval, she was getting anxious and couldn't wait to head back and then hit this mission. "Whew Its hard work being calm in the middle of the storm but someone's gotta do it, fate chose me. Sub-Zero said refering to his relalationship with naaza he didnt dare say cool lest he restart her up again. The calm in the storm, being a reference of the two despite the fact the shared way more. "Anyway before I get off topic anymore, I know this is a sensitive topic around here, but who exactly killed Itsuki? I am sure you all at least know who did it right." Sub-Zero said wondering about the murder of his brother, something about it felt off for a moment. "Tell me about it.", Gyūki responded to Sub-Zero's comment about being the calm in the middle of the storm. "I have been in the storm for years now.", he continued. Gyūki has become an expert at cooling down short-tempered people, this skill was born from the many mistakes he has made with Otohime. Mistakes that usually left him passed out on the floor. "The death blow was a stab to the heart. From what Gyūki could tell, the stab was made by a sword and its wielder is probably very skilled.", Tsuki said, getting back on topic. "That's all we know for now, we haven't been able to find a name or even what he or she looks like.", she continued. I've learned its best to divert the storm and give it something to focus on which keeps me out of harms way, id rather not go tussling against her all the time every time. Sub-Zero said making note of a lesson he learned wayy back in nemean lion dealing with Naaza. It was better to let her release her fury than trying to talk her out of it. Hmmm a stab to the heart Sub-Zero said in his own thoughts. He only knew sword user but far her abilities werent stabbing based far as he knew, a simple stab was too clean, not her style. I am not even sure where to begin of who would have the motive to kill him, but whats done is done. You seem very close to Itsuki, Tsuki were you and he uh..... you know. Sub-Zero said being polite about his choice of words. "I guess that means Lord Izanagi is our last hope. Maybe he could ask Itsuki himself.", Gyūki said to himself. Izanagi was a very powerful mage who is revered as a god. He lives and rules over the Astral Realm with Izanami. Just like Itsuki a lot of Yōkai followed him, but most of the Yōkai who followed him lived in the Astral Realm while the ones in Earth Land followed Itsuki. This similarity caused Itsuki and Izanagi to become close allies, despite the fact that they rarely see each other. Gyūki's hides began to wander until they focused on someone far in the distance. A rather short figure with red hair and red eyes. Upon seeing the figure, he began to slowly walk backward into the guild hall to avoid the storm that he knew was coming. Once he was in the guild hall, he closed the door shut and locked it. Normally he would be excited to see Otohime, but judging from her expression it was obvious that Otohime was in a very bad mood. This bad mood of hers is one of the only things in life that can actually scare Gyūki. While it was obvious that Tsuki and Itsuki were close, what their exact relationship to each other was not known within the guild. Some say they were lovers while others say they were simply friends. At times they acted like best friends while at other times they acted like lovers, albeit it was subtle. "That's one way of putting it.", Tsuki said, neither confirming nor denying Sub-Zero's question. "I could tell the moment you responded to my question trust me I can see these kind of things, plus the only reason I can tell is simple I find myself being in the same situation". Sub-Zero alluring to the situation between him and Naaza, besides the tow always being together they had a chemistry of trust and respect which went deep, while love is never a word he would expect Naaza to say to him she was capable of moments of passion, moments used sparingly. "See me and the red head there we kind of have the same thing going, we get accused of being everything" so I can spot it among someone else. Sub-Zero leveling with the fellow ice wielder. "Well ill be if it isnt my favorite angry water dragon still frowning because you misplaced your smile, or are we still mad at the world huh? Seriously you should get that anger of yours checker, I know some nice relaxing things to help". Naaza said in a sarcastic voice causing Sub-Zero's jaw to nearly drop open. Naaza took the lines he said to her many times when she was pissed or bored. Yet here she was repeating them. She had the audacity to tell someone else about anger. Tsuki watched Gyūki walk into the guild and lock the doors. It was always surprising and amusing to see someone has powerful as Gyūki act like a scared little child. She didn't blame him though, Tsuki herself was kind of scared of Otohime when she was in a bad mood. "I wonder how many times he has been the source of her anger?", Tsuki wondered to herself. "Well, well, well, if it isn't my favorite cool-headed demon: Naazarine or are you Naazariya.", Otohime said coldly, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She purposely said the wrong name to get back at Naazariya. She knew how much twins hated it when they were confused with their sibling. "You have some nerve telling me that and I thought I told you I did not want to see you again, especially without Chione.", Otohime continued. "You know damn well I am not that sadistic bitch!!! you know she has black hair and not red hair". Naaza said quickly clearing up that statement she did not hate her sister but was not a fan of her methods. "You said it yourself, you thought. Otohime you know thinking is not your strong point besides I dont take orders from hatchlings hybrid children". Naaza said testing Otohime and on her background of being both human and demon. "Naaza telling someone to calm down and take care of their anger, I believed in cold days in hell but after seeing this now I know anything is possible". Sub-Zero said making sure he remembered this moment for a while, maybe forever if he could. "I'm surprised you know what it means to obey orders Naazarine. After all, you failed to do the very thing you were created to do.", Otohime retorted. She continued to walk until she was right in front of Naazariya, looking up at her with not any fear in her eyes, just anger. Otohime was especially angry today because she just came back from looking for her son with no success at all. "I may be only half dragon, but my father is a Dragon King, making me a very powerful hybrid. That being said, you should obey my orders .... failure.", Otohime said, her voice growing colder by the second. Category:Roleplay